


Close Long Distance

by BCBoo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCBoo/pseuds/BCBoo
Summary: A slightly inebriated Sonny decides he needs some alone time with Barba, because it’s been far too long, but because of the security detail knows he can’t just turn up on Barba’s doorstep. Three drinks later he has a plan.





	

It was the end of the afternoon and Sonny was already on his second drink. He was drinking scotch, not his preferred drink but it was Rafael’s and Sonny missed him. He had seen the ADA this morning in court giving a quite frankly brilliant opening statement but it wasn’t the same. 

Ever since Barba had finally come clean about his death threats three weeks ago he’d had a security detail watching his every move. This unfortunately meant Sonny couldn’t give Rafael the kind of close affectionate attention they’d both got used to over the last few months. The relationship was still secret as it was only early days, they wanted to see where it would go before going public. His phone was also being monitored for any more threatening texts or hang up calls, this meant no flirty texting which Sonny really missed. They still talked every day through Skype, Rafael used his personal tablet for that, and while being forced to only talk like that had led to some very deep and meaningful conversations that convinced Sonny the relationship was going places it was no substitute for physical contact. It was like being in a long distance relationship, except they saw each other almost every day. 

Things had been rather chaotic at work recently. When Mike died everyone had dealt with it their own way. The lieutenant’s way was to jet off to Paris for an admittedly well over due holiday. Finn had taken charge of SVU while she was away. His leadership style was different to what everyone was used to but Sonny could tell Finn had gotten a taste for it. They were very understaffed at the moment and Sonny had found himself pulling double shifts regularly. The way he saw it was it was better him than Amanda who had Jessie to worry about, plus with Rafael being out of bounds for now he could use the distraction.

This was his afternoon off. He supposed he should have gone to visit one of his numerous family members, see some of his nieces, but he wasn’t in the mood for that. He was in the mood for a sassy scotch drinking Cuban. He ordered another drink and went back to moping.

Three weeks, it was a long time. Before that he and Rafael hadn’t gone more than a couple of days without some form of intimate contact. Previously he would have thought nothing of going to Rafael’s office when it was quiet, locking the door and all but dragging his lover to the couch for at least a quick make out session but with a couple of cops outside his door at all times it wasn’t worth the risk. Sonny sighed, there was a reason he’d never done long distance, even when the woman he was convinced was the love of his life had moved to LA years earlier he wouldn’t do it as he needed contact, he craved it. 

They’d both gone out with the rest of the squad the previous week to celebrate the successful end of a particularly gruelling case. Sonny had sat as close to Rafael as he dared and subtly, or at least he hoped it was subtle, touched him as often as possible, a squeeze of his thigh, “accidently” brushing up against him. As the evening went on and the alcohol kept flowing it got easier to pass these moments off as an accident. Amanda hadn’t mentioned anything about it since that evening and she normally notices everything so Sonny guessed he’d got away with it.

Sonny and Rafael had jokingly been coming up with ways to see each other alone over Skype. The best one so far was Sonny abseiling off the top of Rafael’s building down to his apartment. In his slightly inebriated and desperate state he wondered how long it would take to learn to abseil off an apartment building, then he remembered Rafael pointing out that suspicious behaviour like someone climbing down the side of his building was exactly the sort of thing his security detail was looking out for. He laughed to himself and finished his third drink. He briefly remembered he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and wondered about ordering some food. Somewhere between the thought entering his mind and actually talking to the man behind the bar this turned into another drink order. Oh well, he’d worry about food later.

Another comment from Barba popped into his mind. He’d mentioned a couple of times that he wasn’t convinced his security detail was really paying that much attention. Sonny had put these comments down to a touch of paranoia on Barba’s part, the lawyer would be the first to admit since he’d come clean about the death threats it had made them more real and he was starting to suspect people he hadn’t suspected before. A pang of guilt told Sonny he should have paid a bit more attention to those comments. But maybe he could use that to his advantage. An idea formed that was very much influenced by alcohol. Rafael was still at work for an hour or so. Sonny had a key to Rafael’s apartment. He could let himself in and hide. If the security details were as slapdash as Rafael said they wouldn’t notice him and the two of them would have a night alone together. 

Sonny had a history of slightly crazy drunken ideas which is why he tended not to drink alone. But there was no-one with him to tell him what a risky and silly idea this was, so he finished his drink, paid his tab and got a taxi to Rafael’s building.

When he got there the street was clear of police cars so Sonny knew Rafael hadn’t come home early. He entered the building and headed to Barba’s apartment. He knocked cautiously on the door just in case but there was no answer. He let himself in. He knew he had time which was lucky as he didn’t realise how much he’d missed this apartment. When they’d first started dating the apartment might as well have been a show home, it was meticulously tidy. Sonny soon learnt that was because Rafael pretty much only used it to sleep and change in. Since they’d been dating Sonny had rubbed off a bit on Rafael. Yesterday’s suit jacket was draped over the back of the sofa, the corresponding tie and waistcoat were draped on the chair. It wasn’t much but at least the place looked lived in. Sonny looked at the sideboard he knew contained the photos of the couple Barba usually kept out. Before Barba had gone home with his security detail for the first time Sonny had rushed over to hide them, it was a welcome distraction after Mike had died.

On the coffee table was the book Sonny was reading up to three weeks ago. Rafael had cringed when Sonny put it on the table, open, page down for Sonny to pick up again the next day, the spine instantly creased. Rafael liked his books to stay in pristine condition, Sonny wasn’t fussed, a well creased spine showed a well read book as far as he was concerned. Sonny smiled at the sight of the book, Rafael hadn’t moved it since the last time Sonny stayed over.

A rumble from his stomach reminded Sonny he still hadn’t eaten. If there was one thing Rafael was good for it was snacks. He went into the kitchen and raided the cupboards. A packet of chips was soon joined by a cheese sandwich. It wasn’t fancy but it was easy. He sat on the sofa and ate his impromptu late lunch. As he ate it started to dawn on him this was a stupid idea. What if Rafael was just getting paranoid and the security detail did check the apartment thoroughly? How would Sonny explain his presence? Considering he had clearly been drinking he didn’t think saying he was just testing them would fly. He looked at his watch and decided he didn’t have time to worry about that now. Besides he’d come this far. He didn’t think he’d be able to leave the apartment now if he wanted to. He threw the chips packet away before resting for a bit enjoying the familiar cosy feel of the apartment.

It was time to hide, the question was where. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He looked around the main living area, there was no-where to hide there that even an incompetent and lazy security wouldn’t spot. Sonny walked into the bedroom. Under the bed was out of the question, it was stuffed full of storage boxes. Inevitably his eyes fell upon the wardrobe. It was a large wardrobe, Rafael had more suits than any man Sonny had ever known. Sonny opened the doors and fondly caressed the expensive suit jackets. He lingered over a grey checked suit he was particularly fond of. He heard a couple walk past Rafael’s front door talking loudly. This reminded him he didn’t have time for reminiscing. He looked to the back of the wardrobe, if he moved a few things he could easily crouch down and hide in there. He briefly considered leaving once more but decided what the hell. He adjusted what needed moving and got in. He closed the door and settled in to wait. 

Sonny wasn’t waiting long. He heard the front door open. Suddenly all the alcohol fulling this plan drained from his system. What was he thinking? This was possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done. His heart started beating loudly as he heard a muffled “clear” from one of the cops to their partner, that was the main living area. Another “clear” came from the kitchen, then another from the bathroom. At that point he heard footsteps heading towards the bedroom. His heart was beating even faster; Sonny was sure the officers would be able to hear it. He held his breath as he heard steps near the bed. Another “clear” rang out in the bedroom. Sonny resisted letting out a relived breath in case it was heard. The footsteps headed away. He heard Rafael thank the officers and say goodnight. Then the front door was shut and locked. Sonny started breathing again. He took a few moments to calm his heart rate down, taking long deep breaths. 

Sonny slowly and carefully got up and climbed out of the wardrobe. He walked to the door of the bedroom and looked out. Rafael was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. Sonny watched him for a moment, in complete disbelief his plan had worked, he and Rafael were completely alone in his apartment. Rafael took something out of the fridge, left overs by the looks of it and Sonny decided to make himself known.

“You were right; your security detail isn’t very good.” 

Rafael jumped and dropped the plate he was holding, it landed with a clang on the side. He spun around and yelled.

“What the fu…” He grabbed his chest “You almost gave me a damn heart attack!” He glared at Sonny and took a couple of deep breaths. “How the hell did you get in here?”  
Sonny walked towards him with a smile.

“I abseiled in.” There was a pause and then they both laughed.

“You abseiled in? Through my locked windows?” Rafael took the last few steps needed to close the gap between him and Sonny. They wrapped their arms around each other’s waists and held each other tight.

“Yeah, you complaining?”

“Not at all. Am I right in thinking the smell of alcohol on your breath somehow lead to this elaborate plan?” 

“Might have done.”

“And if you’d have been caught?”

“I’d have thought of something.” Sonny leaned in for a long overdue kiss. The slight taste of a more expensive scotch than the one he’d been drinking told him Rafael had also had a drink before coming home. “But that doesn’t matter now, what matters is I’m here, your bodyguards are completely clueless and you have the entire night to do whatever you want to me.” Rafael raised an eyebrow.

“Anything? Even…” Sonny cut him off.

“I’ll allow it.” They both laughed again and leaned in for another longer kiss, neither one wanting to waste another moment.


End file.
